Dashed dreams (an Alpha and Omega fanfic)
by xXLightningWolfXx
Summary: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic! :D This fanfiction is going to be an Alpha and Omega theme. I will update it whenever I can. I hope you guys enjoy it!
1. Prolouge

His paws ached with every step he took. His body was shutting down, but he couldn't stop now. His head was spinning, his heart was racing. Running at a steady pace, Humphrey fought not to look back. His entire world had been dashed. Every dream, every hope, everything he loved was gone.

A group of Eastern pack wolves had invaded their territory, killing several wolves in the process. They had taken Kate, along with many of the other Alphas captive.

He had to find somewhere safe to regroup, and think of a plan.

"Some husband I am." He said trying to hold back tears, for if he cried now, he would never be able to think of a plan.

He then stumbled over a rock, gashing his leg in the process. "Oh, great!" Said Humphrey in a worried voice. A small group of Eastern pack wolves were coming at him fast.

Humphrey had to move, now!

He continued to lay there stunned, wondering if he would live. Memories flashed through his mind.

That morning some strange things had been going on. Guard wolves were disappearing in the middle of their patrol, and were later found nearly dead, several carcases had been found that no one in the pack had claimed to have killed, things of that nature. That is when Humphrey knew something was going on... he didn't know what, but he intended to find out!

He walked over to the edge of a steep ridge. He always liked to sit there and think when he was depressed. When he looked over the edge, he wished he hadn't. There, in the valley, he witnessed what he thought to be the most awful thing he could ever see... Kate, being taken by the Eastern pack... It was then that he vowed to get her back, and that is exactly what he intended to do!


	2. A miraculous escape

Humphrey forced himself to move, his leg bleeding terribly. "I really gotta' do somethin' about this cut." Humphrey groaned.

Humphrey ran at the fastest pace his legs could carry him.

One of the Eastern pack Alphas tripped over the same rock, not cutting his leg, but merely sprained his paw. The others did not take notice of this small injury, but the Alpha had a somewhat hard time running.

This caused the Other wolves to go into an uproar of laughter, which gave Humphrey a chance to escape.

"Now's my chance!" Humphrey thought, but there are several risks of continuing to run. He may draw attention somehow, and cause the Eastern pack to be infuriated, or his bleeding leg may be infected.

Just then, he spotted a tree.

"I'm saved!" Humphrey said hobbling over to the large oak.

As he neared the tree, He noticed a small cave-like opening.

"Even better for me!" Humphrey said excitedly. Just then, he heard an array of howls coming from behind him. What was going on? Had the Eastern pack killed the pack leader? Had the Eastern pack been defeated? He didn't know, but whatever was going on, it wasn't important enough to risk being seen.

Humphrey sat quietly in a daze behind the tree, thinking to himself, "What am I doing? Sitting here, while my pack is possibly being killed, for all I know!"

Humphrey had to find a way to save his pack, and most importantly, Kate.

He tried to think, but his head was spinning at a rapid pace.

"Snap out of it Humphrey, you need to think!" He said to himself, slapping his muzzle.

Humphrey tried to re-cap what had happened. Memories of the terrified faces of the pack, flashed in black and white through his mind. He shuddered when he remembered the heroic stand Kate had taken against the Eastern Alphas. Why couldn't he have saved her? He had no time to regret now. His goal was to save the love of his life!


	3. A confession (part 1)

Humphrey peeked from around the tree, no alphas. "Whew!" He said in relief. Now all he needed to do was come up with a plan of attack, for the battle was still raging strong.

"Why is it so hard for me to think?!" Humphrey almost yelled. " Ok, I just need to focus." He said in a faint voice. "I am too tired to think! Thats why! I'll just get some rest..." He then fell into a deed sleep.

When he awoke a few hours later, he heard another sharp array of howls but this time, in front on him. "What in the world is going on here?" Humphrey asked himself. Just then, he heard someone call his name. "Humphrey..." The voice said. He then realized who it was. "Kate!" He yelled rushing to embrace her, afterward finding his fur slightly damp at some points with blood.

"Holy cow Kate, what in the world happened to you?" Humphrey asked in a bold, worried tone. "I-I was.. Augh! I was attacked while trying to escape..." She said, she then fell into a dead-like sleep.

"No! Kate, stay awake! Come on girl, stay with me!" He said determined to save his sweet Kate. "Please Kate don't leave me!" Humphrey, horrified at the thought of his sweet Kate dying in his arms. He continued to sit there in silence, never thinking this day would ever come. Humphrey wondered if his darling would ever open her eyes again. "I love you..." he said slowly thinking this would be the last words he ever said to her."I-I love you too." Kate said, attempting to come out of her coma. "Kate! Oh thank goodness!" Kate smiled the best she could, and laid her head down, trying to relax her aching muscles.

"So, what caused the Eastern pack to ambush our land?" Humphrey asked. "Well... It's... complicated..." Said Kate a bit nervous. "What do you mean 'COMPLICATED'?"


	4. A confession (part 2)

"Kate hesitated to respond. "Well..." Kate responded. "Ok...I-I'll tell you. It started when I was away on a hunting trip. I just so happened to run into a group of Eastern wolves. I asked them what they were doing on our territory, and they said they were looking for... you. And..." A tear ran down Kate's muzzle. "I...agreed to help them... I tried to escape, and due to that action,  
they were infuriated! And swore to kill anyone who got in their way... including... my dad. And...they did.." Kate was ushered into an array of sobs. "Oh, Kate... I'm so sorry." "It's not your fault.."  
Kate replied.

Humphrey looked up just in time to see Marcel and Paddy flying just above. "Hey! Marcel, Paddy!" Humphrey yelled in desperation to get their attention. "Oh, look Paddy, it's our old friends!" Said Marcel. "Oh, yes I see." Marcel and Paddy flew down to Humphrey and Kate to greet them.  
"It really has been awhile!" Said Marcel. "Marcel, it's been two weeks." Replied Humphrey in a pathetic tone.

Just then, a group of Eastern wolves came into view. Luckily, they were in a small patch of tall grass. "Guys, get down!" Humphrey whispered. "Listen, there is a large group of Eastern Pack wolves out there! We have to go, now!" Humphrey said in a majestic tone. "Ok, we go on three. One, two three!" The group lunged out of the tall grass just in time to escape the raging wolves. "After them!" One of them cried. "Make sure nothing remains!" Once again, Humphrey was running for his life, but this time, with the love of his life by his side!


	5. The run

The Eastern wolves were coming at full speed, determined to catch up to the group of tired wolves. (and birds)

As Humphrey was running, he stumbled over an exposed tree root. "Humphrey!" Kate screamed. "Go, I can deal with them. Find safety!" Humphrey replied. He jumped to his feet, turning towards the Angry group. "You got some nerve kid." Said one of the angry Alphas. "Who are you calling a 'KID'?" Humphrey asked sarcastically. It was then that one of the Alpha Eastern wolves, lunged at him, biting his chest. Humphrey struggled to get free, which only drew more blood. Humphrey jerked his head sideways around his attacker, and bit his upper neck, causing him to release Humphrey, and fall to the ground. The Eastern wolves were terrified. "Alright, whose next?" Humphrey asked bravely. This caused the Eastern wolves to run as fast as they could from the underestimated Humphrey

Then Humphrey felt a sharp pain where his attacker had bitten him. It was bleeding terribly. Then Humphrey remembered Kate, Marcel and Paddy had ran ahead. Humphrey ran at a fairly good pace, attempting to catch up to his friends. "Marcel! Paddy! Kate!" Humphrey called... No answer. "They just have to be somewhere." He said to himself, still running. "Psst! Hey Humphrey!" A voice called. "Over here!" It was Kate. "Oh, there you are." Humphrey said rolling his eyes at himself. "Right where I could find you. But I told you to find safety... In a cave not behind a tree." Kate smiled grimly. "I saw how you disabled that Alpha." Kate said smiling. "Oh.. I.. Uh.." Humphrey couldn't find the words to say, so he just embraced Kate and said, "I never want to lose you again."

It was at that point that point that Humphrey and Kate remembered that they were not alone. Marcel and Paddy had witnessed the whole thing. Kate and Humphrey chuckled, and sat quietly, waiting for Marcel and Paddy to say something. The only thing they said was, "Shall we be going?" Kate and Humphrey let out a sigh of relief, and said, "Yeah.. sure. We still have a whole pack of wolves to save!" The group tried to devise a plan...


	6. A plan

"Ok, we need to find a way to sneak into their territory, and set the rest of the pack free. But, this will be very difficult.." Humphrey said in a leading tone. "Hey! It's my job to give orders!" Kate said smiling. Humphrey chuckled and said, "Ok, well what's the plan?" Kate smiled and replied, "Well, I think it would be best to have me go to the front of their land, and Humphrey go to the back. And Marcel, Paddy, you two can fly above and tell us what's going on, with signals." Marcel grinned and said, "Excelent idea Kate my child! Good show indeed!" Kate blushed and motioned her paw in the air as to say, "Oh it was nothing."

"Ok, lets try to get some rest, and we can plan more in the morning." Humphrey said in a drowsy voice. "I second that." Paddy said yawning. Then, they all fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of the day they would bring their pack back to safety.

Hours later, when the sun was shining brightly, they awoke, ready to take on the obstacles life had to throw at them. "Alright, so what we have to plan next, is how to distract the Eastern Pack to invade." Kate said. "So, I propose, we have either Marcel or Paddy, land on their territory, and anger the wolves, forcing them to attempt to attack, and just as they get close enough to harm you, fly away! That is when we will rescue the others, and bring them to safety!" Kate suggested. "It wont be that easy." A voice said. "Who was that?" Kate asked puzzled, looking for any sign of danger. "My name is Shadow. I am a former Eastern alpha."


	7. A new friend

The group gasped in astonishment. "Don't even think about hurting any of my friends, or I swear I will rip your tail off and shove it down you throat!" Kate snarled, ready to defend herself. "Oh, don't worry, I have no intentions of hurting any of you. I wish to help." Shadow said. "Oh? Well, whats the catch?" Kate said sarcastically. "No catch, I just want revenge!" Shadow snapped.

No one noticed, but Humphrey was studying the Alpha. He wasn't exactly "out of the ordinary", he had jet black fur, deep blue eyes, occasional gray spots here and there and a fairly large scar across his left eye. "Not such a bad looking fellow." Humphrey thought to himself. "Which is more I can say for most Eastern Alphas I've seen."

The group continued to ask him various questions about his deep desire for revenge against the lead Alpha of the Eastern pack, but after so long Shadow couldn't take any more.

Shadow began to howl in a sorrowful tone, wishing he were loved. "Shadow, whats wrong?" Kate asked sympathetically. Shadow ceased his howling and looked at Kate eye-to-eye. "Everything is wrong. The reason I am a FORMER Eastern Alpha, is because...my father..." Shadow couldn't continue. It was just to much for him. Shadow began to run at the fastest pace his legs could carry him, unknowing of where he was going.. anywhere but here. "Shadow! Wait! Come back!" Kate yelled. "Oh, what now? He could have helped us!" Humphrey said worriedly. "We have to stop him! He could be our last chance to see our pack alive!" Kate demanded.

Kate turned around to see only Humphrey standing there. "Where did Marcel and Paddy go?" She asked. "Oh, they just left." Humphrey said frowning. "Marcel! Paddy! Get your sorry tail feathers back here right now, or you're going to regret you were ever born! "Sorry Kate! This is just to dangerous for a pair of Geese!" Marcel said, looking down on her. "Farewell until next time!" Marcel said waving. "Ok, we need a new plan, but Shadow was our only hope!" Kate fretted.

Humphrey and Kate were sitting there, wondering what to do next.. Wondering if they still had a chance to see their pack alive... Wondering if they had failed.. But it wasn't over for them yet!


	8. The way of the Shadow (part 1)

Shadow ran as fast as he could, knowing if he let up now, he may lose control of his emotions. Running made him feel secure, he wasn't sure why, but even as a pup, he would run when he felt depressed. "Ive- got-to-keep-going." He said between pants. He barely managed to get the words out of his mouth.

Just then, he stopped, looking behind him long enough to see Humphrey and Kate running towards him, shouting, "Hey! Shadow! Wait, come back! We need to talk to you!" Shadow knew they meant well, but he couldn't risk showing that he had a heart, so he continued to run.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Humphrey growled, in a frustrated tone. "Ok, I admit it might just be best to give him some space." Kate sympathetically, not sure what to expect from their new-found friend. "Yeah. I guess your right. But what about the others? Their LIVES are at stake Kate! I finally realize why you used to always be so stressed... The lives of every wolf the entire pack on your shoulders... I finally know how that feels." Kate embraced Humphrey, holding him tightly. "Humphrey... I hoped you would never have to go through, what I go through on a day-to-day basis..." Humphrey felt suddenly sorry for Kate, embracing her back. "I know this is no where close to what you experience..." Humphrey said.

Kate let go of Humphrey. Looking at him in the eyes, remembering the first day they met. They were just pups. With nothing to worry about... But this changed dramatically...

Kate blinked several times. "Humphrey.. We have to get them back... Or I'll never forgive myself..." Her voice cracked. "And no one else will forgive me either.." Humphrey tried to comfort her, but nothing he said could comfort the over-whelmed Alpha.

Humphrey determined to save his pack, no matter what the cost! But, little did he know he would later regret saying that.


	9. The way of the shadow (part 2)

Humphrey was overwhelmed. His pack was in grave danger, his sweet Kate was in a state to where she couldn't control her emotions, and now, even he himself was having a hard time holding it all in. His emotions got the best of him. Humphrey burst into tears. Both of them began to howl, making a sweet melody of sorrow and remorse.

Shadow sat down behind a tree to rest, hoping no one was following him. "Man, I really gotta' get a hold on my emotions." Shadow said in a pathetic tone.

"It seems to me everyone is having an emotional struggle. Oh, hi! didn't see you there. I'm Lightning. This is where I come in. I am going to help Humphrey and Kate along in their journey against time to free their imprisoned pack, and return them to safety!

(**About three hours later**)

Humphrey was embracing Kate tightly, her dying in his arms. "No please Kate, don't leave me! I can't live without you.. Your everything to me... And ... I love you..." Humphrey was sobbing durastically. "Lightning! She's fading away! I don't want to lose my sweet Kate! Please help her!" Humphrey said in desperation.

It was raining hard, and the Eastern pack had been completely mauled. But their victory had come at a great cost... The love of his life.

The Eastern Pack's leader, Aero, had made an alliance with the Shadow clan and their leader, Kurai.

Shadow had been slaughtered by a lead Shad clan wolf. He had been bitten in the throat, by Aero, the Eastern leader himself. Shadow had been a loyal friend to the end. Humphrey and Kate had always admired his loyalty.

"Lightning, please, do something!" Humphrey said between sobs. Lightning winced. "I... I can't do anything..." Lightning said, bowing his head. Humphrey clutched Kate tightly. He nuzzled his head into Kate's soft ruff. Kate began moving slightly. She looked up at him. "Humphrey... Help me.." She said crying a bit. He had never heard Kate cry before. Kate began almost screaming in pain. She was bleeding terribly.

Why did it have to end this way? Why had fate chosen this path? Why? Is all Humphrey could ask.

"Kate... I love you.." Humphrey said as Kate fell into a dead like sleep. He looked at Lightning and Lightning looked back at him. Lightning nodded and walked over to Humphrey, giving him a look of sorrow. "I'm so sorry..." Is all he could say. But it wasn't over for her yet!


	10. A look to the past (part 1)

**(About three hours earlier)**

Kate was pacing back and forth, trying to come up with a plan. "I wish we knew why Shadow is being so mysterious! Maybe if we knew more about his past, we could better determine where he may be headed." Kate said, finally sitting down next to Humphrey. "But who would know anything about Shadow?" Humphrey asked, tilting his head slightly.

That's when Kate had an idea. "Humphrey, follow me!" Kate said, beginning to run. "Hey! Kate! Wait up!" Humphrey called out. They continued running until they reached a cave. "Um, Kate? Where are we?" Humphrey asked. "You'll see when we get inside. The two wolves walked into the cave, looking around for danger. "Recognize where we are yet?" Kate asked Humphrey grinning. "Yes. We are at Tonie's den." Humphrey replied. Kate called out, "Hellooooo?" No answer.

Just then they saw something move. It was Tony! They ran over to him. He was injured terribly. "Tony! What happened?" Humphrey asked, just noticing his terrible cut. "Holy cow.." Humphrey said in shock. "What the crud happened to you?" Kate asked wonderingly. All Tony could reply with is, "Don't- help- Aer... Ugh..." Before drifting away. "Great! Now what? Tony was our only way to ever find Shadow!" Kate growled.

The two wolves walked out of the den with more questions than answers. Who couldn't they help, and why? Who had done this to Tony? Why had they done it? How long had Tony been injured?

"Now how we ever find Shadow? He is the only one that can give us the information we need!" Humphrey said worriedly.

"Need help?" A mysterious voice asked. "I'm closer than you think." It said. "Who's there?" Kate snarled Just then Shadow walked up to them and grinned. "Shadow!" Kate yelled, running to embrace him. Shadow did not embrace her back.

Just then, a handsome, white and light gray wolf stepped from behind Shadow. "Who are you?" Kate asked, giving the stranger a mysterious look. "I am Lightning, the guardian Alpha."


	11. A look to the past (part 2)

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated so long, I just haven't had the time. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Where did you come from?" Kate asked Lightning, giving him a puzzled look. "I was sent from my homeland of, Asaro, to help you guys out." He replied. "Well, how can you help?" Humphrey asked. "I am a Supernatural Alpha. I was born with special powers. They don't call me 'Lightning for nothing you know." Lightning replied."Well, can you show us some of your powers?" Humphrey asked. "You know, like a demonstration." Lightning replied with a grin on his face, "Gladly."

Lightning closed his eyes and started to focus. Sparks of lightning began to form around him. Then, after a few more seconds, he shot his eyes open, and electricity was streaming from them. By then, he was completely surrounded by several bolts of lightning. Then he began to lift from the ground. Then he yelled in pain, as he released all of his lightning energy into the air, causing a burst of sound, and light. Lightning then fell to the ground, and collapsed.

Humphrey and Kate stood in awe, as they saw his pure power. Shadow just grinned. "Lightning!" Humphrey yelled. He then ran over to him. "I really gotta' work on that." Lightning said gritting his teeth. He forced himself to stand up. Humphrey stood at his side. "That was amazing!" Humphrey said in amazement. "It's all about concentration." Lightning said grinning. "I believe you really can help us!" Kate said, giving him a smile.

"So, what exactly do you need help with?" Lightning asked. It's kinda complicated." Kate replied. "Try me." Lightning said smiling. "Well, the Eastern pack has ambushed our territory, and we need to find a way to get it back. And the only reason we HAVEN'T is because SHADOW over here decided to run off on us, and he was the only possible source of information we have, due to the fact that he is a former Eastern alpha." Kate said looking at Shadow. Shadow only grinned and said, "My emotions got the better of me." Humphrey replied with, "Well, that can't happen again. All of us have to controll ourselves, no matter what happens." Lightning nodded. "He's right. We can't afford anymore breakdowns."Lightning said with authority in his voice.

Then Lightning noticed something. "I still don't know your names. Well, I know Shadow, but not you two." Lightning said glaring at Humphrey and Kate. "I'm Humphrey, and She's Kate." Humphrey said. "Well, I do believe I am going to enjoy working with the both of you." Lightning said grinning, and shaking Humphrey's hand.


	12. Raging (part 1)

**Hey there guys! I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I haven't really had the time lately to update, but I will not give up on this story!**

* * *

Lightning walked away from Humphrey, and sat down next to Shadow. He looked up at Kate and Humphrey. "So, how exactly do you plan to beat these guys?" He asked them wonderingly, with a hint of authority in his voice. "Well, the way I see it, due to the fact that Shadow is a former Eastern alpha, He may be our one and only source of information on where they may be headed." Kate replied.

Shadow looked at Kate. "Why do you think I know where they're going? I'm not currently in contact with the general." He said slightly frustrated. Just then, Shadow got an idea. "I could try to meet with him, and 'rejoin' the Eastern pack, so to speak. Once I've gotten inside their territory, I could snoop around and see what I could find out about their next target. Then I could meet with you two and Lightning later on in the afternoon while the others are out hunting, and give you all the information I could find."

"That's brilliant!" Lightning exclaimed. "I've heard rumors that they've united with the Shadow clan. It may be to dangerous." He continued. "I'll take my chances." Shadow replied.

* * *

**For those of you who don't know, the Shadow clan is a brutal, ruthless and fearless pack. They never spare anyone. Their only goal, is to kill and destroy. They lust for blood, and death. It's definitely NOT anyone I'd ever want to meet. They only have one weakness, light energy.**

* * *

"I'll leave tomorrow, at dawn." Shadow said, gazing down upon the valley below. Kate nodded approvingly.

Lightning walked up next to Shadow and simply said, "Good luck." Shadow nodded and said, "Thanks. I'll need it."

Kate looked at Humphrey, and Humphrey looked back at her. She then walked over to Humphrey, and rested her head on his chest. Humphrey nuzzled her in a reassuring way. Kate nuzzled him back. But, little did they know, this may be the last loving moment they will ever share together.

**(Meanwhile, in the shadow clan's territory)**

Kurai (The Shadow clan's leader) looked up at his commanding officer and said, "He must die."


	13. Raging (part 2)

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update... I really hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

The next morning at dawn, Shadow took a last gaze upon the valley, before his daring decent into fate. He sighed, and looked upon his sleeping friends as he began down the hill.

Once to the bottom, he instantly ran into an unexpected complication. "Oh... crud..." Shadow said to himself. A group of Easterns were feeding on a dead deer. His heart began to race, his head began pounding. He looked for a place to hide, but he was in an open valley. He had to face them.

Suddenly just out of the corner of his eye, Shadow saw a flash of movement, and in a split-second, he felt a sharp stab to his throat. He began to struggle, which only tore his flesh worse. He cried out in pain. His life flashed before his eyes, and in an instant, he began to choke, the beat of his heart began to slow, his vision began to blur, and in only a matter of minutes, Shadow was gone.

The attacker released his grip on Shadow's neck, and looked down at his quivering body. "Heh. Pathetic. I would've expected more from you Shadow." Aero said grinning. "Don't you think that was a bit much?" One of his colleagues asked him. Aero slowly walked over to the questioning wolf. "You have the audacity to question me?" Aero sneered. There was no response. "That's what I thought."

Kate opened her eyes, and saw Humphrey pacing back and forth, muttering to himself. "What are you doing? Kate asked him drowsily. "N- Nothing." He said still pacing. Kate gave him the, "Your lying and I know it." look. Humphrey sighed and said, "I just feel childish, for not going with Shadow. What if he gets killed? What if.." Humphrey stopped himself, and shook his head. "I'm just being paranoid."

**(Back in the Shadow clan's territory)**

Aero walked up to Kurai. "Is he dead?" Kurai simply asked. Aero nodded. "Excelent." Kurai said. "Now for His friends." He said grinning. "This is uneccessary! Shadow is already dead, we have eliminated our threat!" Aero said in their defense. Kurai looked at Aero, then at his quards. "Kill him." He said to his guards grinning. "No! You don't understand! They aren't a threat!" Aero yelled as he was being carried waya. "And now, you aren't either!" Kurai called out to him. "My will must be done!"


End file.
